Photo cards
by cagalli20
Summary: Who's your favourite idol? I hope I get him... Wishing for his photo card...Well, I'm not good at summaries but I hope you enjoy it.


**Photo cards**

_Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD_

At Hibiki Residence, the air was fine and peaceful. The sounds of birds chirping and the rustling of the trees by the breeze made soft background music.

Currently, the four BFFs were sitting on the couch with their eyes closed. Plastic wrappers were thrown everywhere, leaving the floor messy. Four sets of two albums were on the table, waiting to be opened.

Cagalli released a breath she did not know she was holding. Earlier that day, packages were delivered for the three siblings; Kira, Canard and Cagalli. Said girl had pre-ordered the latest SMTOWN K-Pop groups, EXO-K and EXO-M albums for herself and her BFFs. Ever since their debut, Cagalli had been fangirling over Kris, the leader of EXO-M. Hey, a girl could admire idols right, other than her crush? This often ignited some heated arguments with Shiho, who also admired the charismatic leader.

Lacus, Miriallia, Shiho and of course, Cagalli herself, were hoping to get their favourite idol's photo card.

"On the count of three, we'll see EXO-M photo cards first. Deal?" Lacus suggested to her friends. The other three nodded enthusiastically.

"One, two, three!" Milly counted. The four of them grabbed EXO-M debut mini album MAMA and searched the content. Shiho and Cagalli were praying hard that they would get the leader's photo card, Lacus wished Yixing's photo card was somewhere in the booklet. The auburn haired girl was yearning to get Tao's card, the group's rapper and martial arts expert. Seconds turned into minutes and nothing was heard but the sounds of their bated breath.

The brunette was the first to shout.

"AHH…! YES! YES! YES! HAHAHA!"

"OH! MY GOD!" Milly bellowed and smiled.

"Oppa saranghae," cooed the pink haired lass.

"WHY OH WHY?" Cagalli whined.

The three girls stared at their friend. "What's up?" Shiho asked.

"I… I got… I got Luhan…" the blonde pouted.

"Aww… that's too bad, Cags… Coz I got Kris!" Shiho excitedly replied and showed her the card.

"WHAT! GIMME THAT!" her arms reaching out to Shiho's, wanting to grab it.

"Ah, ah, ah… we promised not to trade the cards and be happy with what we got? _**No more shakin' like that," **_the brunette retorted and sang a line from EXO's 'History'.

"OK! OK! Girls, EXO-K's next," Lacus proposed, immediately stopping any further disagreement between the two. They quickly scanned through EXO-K's mini album randomly searching for the cards. Now this time, Milly was the first to cry out.

"KAI OPPA! YES! HAHAHA!". Hers was followed by the pink haired girl's yelling "OMG! SUHO oppa!"

Shiho was quiet amidst her two friends' laughter and shouting. Cagalli, who had seen her photo card, smiled slowly and peered over her shoulder and saw the reason for it. In her hand was Chanyeol's card.

"_**Baby don't cry tonight, Eodumi geodhigo namyeon, Baby don't cry tonight, Eobseossdeon il-i doelgeoya**_," Cagalli crooned dramatically with her arms flailing around. The brunette girl turned her head toward the blonde as if she had grown two heads. _Nanda_? Shiho asked. Cagalli slowly smirked like the evil Freddie and holding up the photo card.

"BAEKHYUN! I WANT HIM!"

"Ah, ah, ah… Our promise remember? Besides, you got Kris and I got Baekhyun. Fair and square, right Shishi?" the blonde smiled while holding her precious idol's card.

"You're evil you know, Caggy…" Shiho playfully snapped.

"Well, tit for tat. This for that," Cagalli responded smugly.

The other two girls just shook their heads.

_**Meanwhile in Kira's bedroom…**_

"Ok, I got Taeyeon," said Kira.

"Trade with me. I have Seohyun," Dearka suggested.

"Hm… Tiffany's card over here," Yzak whine.

"Wanna trade? Coz mine's Jessica," Athrun responded.

"Deal!"

_**Canard's bedroom…**_

Prayer shouted, "It's twinkle! Twinkle! Seohyun! Woohoo!"

"Fany! Fany! Tiffany! Ooo…Woah!" Canard crooned.

_I hope you enjoy this fic. I'm a big SMTOWN family supporter, so that means I support ALL SMTOWN artistes, from BoA to f(x). So, no fan wars. However, that doesn't mean that I did not like artistes from other company. For those who did not know, EXO-K and EXO-M are two new sub units of the group EXO, while Taeyeon, Tiffany, Jessica and Seohyun are four of nine of SNSD or Girls' Generation. You can listen to EXO-K and EXO-M's songs **History** and **MAMA** for reference. Cagalli sang the chorus part of EXO-K's **Baby Don't Cry. **_

_This is the revised version of the fic._

_Nina: I have yet to know my EXO photo cards... I'm not at home... hope I can get Kris n Baekhyun! ;)_

_asucagafan: Yes! Athrun likes Tiffany... in my fic though... My fav SJ member is Yesung oppa! heheh ;)_


End file.
